The present invention relates to a picture-information transmission apparatus, a picture-information transmission method and a program storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a picture-information transmission apparatus and a picture-information transmission method which are used for recognizing a voice, and relates to a program storage medium.
Information processing apparatuses including some personal computers are capable of taking a still picture and sticking the still picture and a comment such as a word or a phrase on an electronic mail (hereinafter, referred to as “e-mail”).
In order to associate a still picture and a comment such as a word or a phrase with data to be communicated such as an e-mail by typically sticking the former on the latter through the use of a screen for inputting the data, however, it is necessary to operate a keyboard, a pointing device or the like, and such an operation is cumbersome.